


Smooth Seas

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Road Trips, in case you couldn't already tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Love sounds like crashing waves, the piano, and the sound of your voice...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is officially up there as the sappiest fanfic I've ever written ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This is just a little birthday present for [yoriko-chii](http://yoriko-chii.tumblr.com) on tumblr! <3
> 
> Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127521531152/imagine-a-casually-bringing-up-to-b-that-its-a) otpprompts prompt from six months ago that I forgot about until now
> 
> Musical inspiration: [Reflection](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lBiRs4wzIhI) and [Pure White](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFiZd2TsNYw) by V.K. because I'm proud to be Deemo trash

The wind whipped through Tadashi's hair as he looked out the window. There was a town coming up right outside, and the beach wasn't too far beyond that, though there didn’t seem to be many people there. The buildings were small but charming, with colorful flags everywhere, and the entire town had a pastel look to it. Not like he could see much of it.

He was glad that he wasn’t driving the car and that he could just look out the window and feel the wind blowing past his ears and blasting cool air into his face on a hot summer day like today.

“Could you not?” Kei rolled his eyes from the driver’s seat, almost like he could read his mind. “You’re making me jealous.”

“Oh!” Tadashi giggled, not taking his eyes off the view. “I could have driven the last half, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. You volunteered to do it three times.” Kei smirked. “Did it tell you anything that I said no?”

“That I suck at driving?” Tadashi grinned. “Because that’s not a false assumption.”

“That might be true, but no.” Kei shrugged. “This was my idea, so I was going to be the one to do the work.”

Tadashi was still surprised that Kei had been the one to plan all this. Sure, they’d been dating for a while now, but it still didn’t seem like something he would do. But here they were, on a weekend road trip, just the two of them. The sappiness potential was through the roof, and this whole thing had probably been years in the making. They were twenty-three, after all, this was long overdue.

But it had been nice so far, just driving through fields and across bridges over crystal clear creeks. They hadn’t said much for the majority of the drive, but they felt like they didn’t need to. They never had. Besides, the views and everything else had left them speechless.

“Hey, Tsukki, mind if I play some music?” Tadashi asked, reaching for the knob.

“If there’s a signal, sure.” Kei frowned. “I don’t know if there would be, this place is tiny.”

“I’m not talking about the radio, silly!” Tadashi grinned, holding up his phone. “You have the aux cord, right?”

“Yeah, it should be in the glove box somewhere.”

Tadashi opened the glove box, grabbing the black cord as soon as he saw it. He knew it was one of the first things that Kei had bought after the car itself, since he needed music and he couldn’t stand anything close to the Top 40. And since the car was old, there wasn’t any Bluetooth capability, so an aux cord it was. After carefully taking the case off his phone - he’d been planning on getting a new one, but he hadn’t gotten around to it - Tadashi plugged it in, trying to find something that both of them would like. He had a little bit of everything on there: pop hits from last week, pop hits from twenty years ago, indie rock, movie soundtracks, even a little classical here and there. After a few seconds, he decided to tap on a calm piano piece from some video game from a few years ago, liking how it went well with the scenery they were driving by.

“What’s this?” Kei asked, narrowing his eyes at the speaker.

“It’s called Reflection.” Tadashi scratched the back of his head, like he was prone to do when he was nervous.

“Oh.” Kei looked back out through the windshield, putting the visor down to see in the sun. “It sounds nice.”

“Th-thanks.” Tadashi giggled, looking out the window again. They were driving around a bend, and more of the town was gradually coming into view. The rest of the beach was visible, too, and there were plenty of people down at the other end. There were a few surfboards out in the water, and quite a few colorful umbrellas were set up in spots all over the beach. Every person running around or sunbathing was just a tiny dot in the huge scheme of things.

Before they got any closer, Kei took a left into a tiny area that Tadashi assumed was a viewpoint. There was a crunch as the car ran over the gravel before stopping. They were alone up here, and all Tadashi could see out the front of the windshield was the open ocean.

“What are we doing?” Tadashi asked.

“I wanted to get a look at the view, get out for a sec.” Kei opened the door and swung his legs out over the side, stretching his arms up above his head once he stood up. The wind blew his hair off to the side, and it looked good that way.

“Um, do you want me to turn off the car?” Tadashi asked.

“No, the music’s nice.”

“Okay.” Tadashi got out of the car and stretched, walking over to look out over the edge of the viewpoint. There was a cliff leading right down to the ocean below, which was kind of creepy, but he wasn’t stupid enough to get too close. “Did you just want to look at the view?”

“I don’t know, maybe?”

“What do you mean, maybe?” Tadashi turned around and tilted his head to the side, unable to read whatever Kei was thinking at the moment, even though he usually could.

Kei just shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. “You know, it’s weird that we’ve been together for so long and we haven’t found ‘our song’ yet.” A slight dusting of red came to his cheeks. “Not that we need to, but -”

“It is kind of weird, I guess.” Tadashi laughed. “Why do you ask?”

Kei paused, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, before he let out a breath. “I don’t know, I just think it would be nice to have something to dance to at our wedding.”

Tadashi didn’t know what he meant for a second.

Until he did.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” He asked, smile growing wider as the seconds went by. His eyes were wide as saucers, his stomach was practically buzzing, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, because he knew what was coming. He tried to play it cool, and he knew Kei was trying to do the same thing, which was hilarious in its own weird and special way.

“Um, well...” Kei looked out at the ocean for a second before he took a deep breath and pulled something out of his pocket, a tiny smile forming on his face. It was the kind he so often tried to hide, but he couldn’t hide it now. “W-we’ve kind of been doing this already, but -” He sighed, smiling just barely wider, hands shaking as he got down on one knee. “I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of my life with you.” His eyes sparkled in the sunlight as they met Tadashi’s and he opened the tiny box he was holding. “Will you marry me?”

Tadashi’s mouth fell open and he instantly covered it, standing there for a few seconds, completely speechless. He saw this coming as soon as he’d caught on, but it was so much better than he thought it would be and he was sure he was going to cry, which would be embarrassing but did that even matter? The only other person here was his best-friend-turned-boyfriend... turned-fiance.

“Yes!” Tadashi smiled, almost knocking Kei over when he ran over and pretty much jumped on him, nuzzling his head into his shoulder. “What else could I say?”

Kei let out a sigh that may have been a sigh of relief. “I was kind of riding on that.”

“I figured.” Tadashi giggled, not letting go even though it looked like Kei was going to collapse if

he held him up much longer. “Um, do you have any food left in the car?”

“I don’t know, why do you ask?”

“I’m hungry.” Tadashi looked out at the waves again with a sheepish grin. “But I want to stay here for a while.”

“I’ll see if we have something.” Kei nodded, walking back to open the door of the car. “You can sit down if you want, I’ll be back in a second.”

“Okay!” Tadashi called out, sitting down on the gravel. He brought his knees up to his chest as he stared out at the ocean, feeling like he was going to explode but completely at peace at the same time.

It wasn’t long before Kei walked back over and sat down next to him, holding two oranges in his hands. He stretched his legs out in front of him and held out an orange to Tadashi, not saying a word.

“Thanks,” Tadashi said, looking down at the orange before looking up at Kei’s face. His cheeks were bright red, and it was actually really funny.

He wasn’t sure why he did, but when Tadashi ended up leaning in and kissing him, it was too late for him to do anything about it, and he didn’t care. He cupped one hand around his face and let their lips just find the right rhythm, which they did in practically no time at all, what with all the experience they had with this. Tadashi’s heart fluttered in his chest and he was sure he felt tears coming to his eyes, but that didn’t distract him one bit. He couldn’t let that take him away from something as nice as this.

They eventually pulled away from each other at the same time, both breathing hard but smiling wider than they had all day. Their cheeks were probably both varying shades of red, but there was no one else around. Who cared?

“I love you.” Tadashi sighed, resting his head on Kei’s shoulder.

Kei stiffened for a split-second before he relaxed, wrapping one arm around Tadashi’s shoulder as he placed a tiny kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I'm on tumblr at either [hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com) or [violinist-tsukki](http://violinist-tsukki.tumblr.com) if you're so inclined!
> 
> Happy birthday, Chi! <333


End file.
